


Sanctuary

by zombie_honeymoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Ficlet, Fifteen Minute Fic, Founders Era, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: In their garden is where Hashirama and Kakuzu are only themselves, not their titles of hokage and prisoner, it's where they can fully give themselves to each other.
Relationships: Kakuzu/Senju Hashirama
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 15 Minute Fic comm on pf, word #70 - Garden 
> 
> In this AU Hashirama kept Kakuzu as his prisoner, so if you don't like the power imbalance of that, don't read. 
> 
> I wrote this in 15 minutes so it's not edited or polished. I just really needed this ship this morning.

Surrounded by high walls, with tall trees and shrubs to offer shade, complete with a seal to block out any prying eyes, they can pretend that they weren’t the hokage and his prisoner. They can pretend that they hadn’t tried to kill each other, hadn’t spilled each other's blood.

The way Kakuzu leans into his touch, completely relaxed and wanting more. The way he does so now, he doesn’t do anywhere else. Not even when Hashirama visits his bed at night, under cover of darkness. 

In their garden, he’s someone else. Someone who was never sent on a suicide mission, who hadn’t been kept as a prisoner when he failed and forced into service of a kage that wasn’t his own. But who was so very much his, and his alone. No one but those closest to Hashirama knew. And they knew better than to tell.

The way Hashirama coaxes desperate sounds from him, the ones he makes now, he doesn’t utter anywhere else. All other times, in bed, or pushed over the hokage’s desk late at night, Kakuzu is nearly silent, closed off. The only hint that he enjoys what’s done to him is in the way his eyes fall close as he sighs, and never pushing Hashirama away. 

At all other times, Kakuzu is his prisoner, but not in their garden. 

Kakuzu inhales suddenly as Hashirama’s touch is so gentle. He brings him more pleasure than he’s ever known and also more pain. Because as soon as they leave their sanctuary, Hashirama becomes the hokage and he his prisoner. Assigned to serve him, take orders from him, to do his bidding. And Kakuzu hates him then. 

For now, he loves him as he’s brought to the height of pleasure, panting, choking on his name as his vision turns white and he becomes boneless beneath him. The way Hashirama gathers him into his arms, hands gentle in his hair, soothing any aches and soreness away with a gentleness Kakuzu has never been shown by anyone before him. 

The kiss they share, it’s more punishment than Kakuzu can handle and he closes his eyes, letting himself give into sleep. It's in sleep that he’ll feel nothing, and he welcomes it.


End file.
